Commercial warewashers may include a heat recovery system that is installed in an outlet exhaust system of the warewasher to recover heat. The heat is usually transferred to the fresh water supply in the rinse cycle thus reducing the energy required to heat the water supply. However, upon system start up the exhaust system temperature is not sufficiently high to reach desired operating temperatures and the amount of time needed to wait for the source water to reach temperature can be objectionable.